


Halloween - Hinny

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hinny, One-Shot, Romance, ginny weasley - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Harry e Ginny vão dar um passeio em plena noite do dia das bruxas, onde se divertem imenso, antes de regressarem à Toca.





	Halloween - Hinny

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.
> 
>  
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

A lua cheia iluminava o céu estrelado daquela noite de Halloween. Bairros Muggles, decorados com abóboras redondas, de olhos e bocas aterradoras, morcegos negros como a noite, enormes aranhas, empoleiradas em teias de aranha, entre outras criaturas, estavam sendo percorridos por adolescentes e crianças de todas as idades, juntamente com seus pais, fantasiados de todas as formas, desde bruxinhas, esqueletos, fantasmas, duendes e, até, sereias.  
Ginny observava, espantada, como a noite de 31 de outubro, era divertida para todo o mundo: as crianças batiam de porta em porta, gritando “doçura ou travessura” e levando doces para suas casas. No mundo mágico se comemorava a primeira derrota de Lord Voldemort e o final da primeira grande guerra bruxa. Mas não para Harry, para ele o Halloween era um dia de tristeza, principalmente, depois de seus pais, Sirius e Remus terem falecido.  
Percebia que seu namorado sentia saudades de todos os que faleceram ao longo de sua vida, ela também ainda não se recuperara da morte de Fred, provavelmente nunca o faria. Ninguém ainda o conseguira, principalmente George. Estarem naquele local, tinha sido ideia de Hermione, que queria mostrar a Ron um pouco da cultura não mágica. Harry aceitara a ideia e também a trouxera, seria bom para eles descobrirem um pouco mais sobre os não mágicos. Cada um tinha aparatado em um bairro e ficaram observando as crianças caminhando nos passeios, prontos para baterem nas portas das próximas casas.  
Para se misturarem com os Muggles, decidiram vestir suas vestes bruxas: Ginny escolhera seu melhor chapéu, negro e pontiagudo, e um longo vestido da mesma cor. Passara uma maquiagem suave no rosto e pintara seus lábios de vermelho vivo. Seu namorado, quando a tinha visto, ficara espantado com sua beleza. Ele decidira usar umas botas de pele de dragão e uma longa capa de viagem, que ela lhe tinha oferecido.  
Sua cicatriz em forma de raio estava ligeiramente escondida pelos cabelos rebeldes e seus olhos esmeraldas brilhavam por detrás dos óculos redondos. Um vento suave batia em seus cabelos ruivos, mechas passando à frente de seus olhos.  
Harry, de vez em quando, respondia às suas perguntas. Descobrira que os Muggles tinham uma enorme caixa, onde era colocado o correio. Eles não usavam corujas, tal como eles. Também lhe falara do sistema de rega, que molhava as flores e a grama, para que não ficassem secos. Ginny tinha ficado chocada ao ver como a água saia a jatos de uma dessas maquinetas. Viraram a esquina e entraram em outro bairro, mais iluminado e decorado que o anterior. Viram uma mulher disfarçada de vampira, da porta de sua casa, distribuindo doces pelas crianças sorridentes, quando escutaram gritos altos, masculinos:  
— Aqui vai! – Um coro de vozes infantis gritou e viram quatro adolescentes, fantasiados de piratas, do telhado de sua casa, atirando com doces. As crianças correram para o jardim e tentaram apanhar o que conseguissem. Rapidamente, os pais as imitaram, juntamente com os adolescentes, atirando o que podiam para dentro de suas bolsas. O casal se olhou e Ginny perguntou, querendo se juntar a eles:  
— A gente podia apanhar alguns doces, que você acha?  
— Tá bom. – Respondeu seu namorado, e correram em direção à casa. Seria uma experiência nova para ambos, que provariam doces muggles pela primeira vez. Os Dursleys nunca tinham dado a Harry balinhas de chocolate, pirulitos, salgadinhos, nem outros doces. Só davam o mais simples sorvete, quando saiam todos juntos - o que era raro – para que as pessoas não comentassem. Ginny tirou o chapéu e atirou para dentro dele o que conseguia apanhar. Todos estavam tão entretidos que não se aperceberam que os adolescentes já tinham saído do telhado. No final, bolsas, chapéus e bolsos estavam recheados de doces.  
Ginny, apertando o chapéu contra si, procurou seu namorado, vendo ele, com uma bolsa negra cheia de doces e com um largo sorriso no rosto. Pararam frente a frente e ele comentou:  
¬¬¬¬— Nunca pensei que apanhar doces fosse tão divertido.  
— Nem eu. – Respondeu a garota – Posso ver o que conseguiu?  
Harry lhe mostrou a bolsa, que tinha tantos doces desconhecidos para Ginny, que nem sabia em qual pegar primeiro.  
— É melhor você juntar seus doces aos meus. – Comentou Harry e ela seguiu seu conselho, esvaziando seu chapéu e o voltando a pousar por cima dos cabelos cor de fogo. Deram as mãos, querendo regressar à Toca e comerem os doces quando ele parou de andar. Ginny o imitou, vendo uma menina ruiva, muito pequena e vestida de bruxinha, os encarando com curiosidade.  
Ela também tinha uma bolsinha com doces, em forma de abóbora, e um longo chapéu de bruxa, semelhante ao dela. A menina, percebendo que tinha sido flagrada, enrubesceu de vergonha. Harry deu um cálido sorriso e falou, suavemente:  
— Está tudo bem, minha querida? – A menina se aproximou e Ginny viu que ela tinha uns belos cabelos ruivos e uns brilhantes olhos azuis. Olhou em volta, vendo um casal jovem um pouco afastado, a observando, e percebeu que eram os pais. Harry se ajoelhou, ficando da mesma altura dela e a menina falou, timidamente:  
— Gosto muito de vossas fantasias. – Harry deu uma risada baixa e alegre, e respondeu:  
— Sua fantasia também é muito bonita. – A menina sorriu e Ginny, ao ver a interação dos dois percebeu que seu namorado tinha muito jeito com crianças e suspirou, imaginando como ele poderia ser quando tivessem um filho juntos. 

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado dessa one shot. Infelizmente, não tinha tido tempo de escrevê-la, mas aqui está. Espero que gostem. Gostaria de saber vossos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


End file.
